Sasuke Lemon You're mine, forever
by nightskies426
Summary: ...He looked at me with loving eyes and held me close,"You're mine, forever. I'm never going to let you go."... A Sasuke one shot/lemon with an OC.


* i dont own any of the Naruto story or its charaters*

I walked along the beach side starting out at the dark waters flowing slowing onto the shore. The night sky was black and covered with a blanket of gray clouds. It was midnight. The wind blew gently as, I walked silently and unheard. That was the way of a ninja. Each step I took I could feel the soft sand between my toes and the whistling wind through my long brown hair which was let down freely. I wore a black top with tight black shorts and a red bandana around my upper thigh. I carried a thin ninja sword on my back as well.

Even though I was acting as if I were alone, I wasn't. A few inches in front of me was the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. About three years ago, I was a leaf shinobi. I was apart of team 7 with Naruto, Sakura and of course, Sasuke. Sasuke and I never really talked, however once he left to go to Orchimarau I realised how much I cared about him not only as a team-mate but as a person. When your on a team with someone you get to know them for who they truly are. Sasuke wasn't really a bad guy at all, he was just a guy with a horrid past. This horrid past caused him suffering leading to a want of revenge. I followed him to Orchimarua to train with him. I just couldn't see him go alone and suffer anymore so I promised I would stay with him no matter what because I was his friend. He wanted to go alone and didn't really like the idea of me coming with him however he also thought it was pointless to stop me because all he really cared about was killing Itachi. Over time, I have to admit I did start to grow feelings for him, but I would never tell him that.

A few inches behind me were the rest of his team. There was Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. The whole team was exhausted including myself. Sasuke was getting furious as the wait to kill Itachi was too long. He wanted to find him and kill him already. I could see it in his eyes. He was the only one that didn't look tired, but rather more as if he were a hunter looking for its prey.

" Sasuke-kun.. Can we please stop…?" Karin whined as she walked beside Sasuke and grabbed onto his arm tightly.

" For once I agree with bitchy over here." Suigetsu breathed heavily as Karin glared at him.

" We're not stopping. I'm becoming impatience so, just shut up and keep moving." Sasuke yelled as he pushed Karin off of himself.

I looked back at my team and they looked as if they were about to die. On top of that I could see Sasuke was in no shape to fight either. He may not look or act like it but he was tired. The way his body was reacting to everything, he just seemed slower than usual.

"Sasuke!" I yelled I stood in front of him with my arms crossed

"Move.." He said with no expression whatsoever.

"Your team needs to rest. They are in no condition to fight and you clearly aren't either."

" Hina I said move."

" Sasuke ! Look at them, they won't last in one more fight, at least not tonight. Please, there is an inn just down the beach shore. We will rest there. Then tomorrow we will continue our search for Itachi. I mean look at yourself. You are no way ready to fight. There is no question, you will get hurt. I care about you too much for that to happen. "

"You care about me?" Sasuke smirked as he raised one eye brow.

I blushed, as I opened my mouth about to say something, but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say, I was to embarrassed from my previous comment. I bite my lip and looked down.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked again, looking down at me.

" Sasuke, lets go already!" Karin screamed as she grabbed Sasuke's arm for the second time.

I felt the feeling of jealousy within me as Karin did that. I really hope Sasuke doesn't like her. He deserved so much better than that.

"Fine, let's go to the inn for the night but we are leaving at dawn." Sasuke sighed as he looked away from Karin but kept walking. Karin smiled as she held onto Sasuke tighter,

Even when we reached the inn Karin was still clinging on to him. We entered the place and got rooms assigned. The guys were together in one room so that left Karin and I together.

"Brilliant" I mumbled sarcastically as I headed into our room. Karin followed just behind me. As soon as I got in the room Karin slammed the door. My eyes shot open

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled

" Stay away from my Sasuke-kun. Don't you dare touch him you pig. I know you like him but he is mine. Soon enough we will be fucking each other and you will have no say in anything.

My mouth dropped . I looked down thinking how Sasuke didn't push her off of him the second time she grabbed onto him. Maybe he did like her. I looked down at the ground upset.

"Fine whatever." I blurted out as I walked over to lay on my bed.

Sasuke POV***

I began to unchanged. I was finally alone in my room. Jugo and Suigetsu went to go get massages at the spa. I laid on my bed naked not wanting to finish getting changed. I closed my eyes as my mind began to wander. For some reason Hina came to my mind. Oh my god she was so hot. Everything about her was sexy including her hair, her face, her amazing body. Her boobs weren't so big but just big enough. I wanted to fuck her so hard. Not only that but I really did secretly have feelings for her but I would never tell her that. Also the fact that Itachi was my main mission pushed me back from pursuing her. After I kill Itachi, the only thing I have to do is restore my can. Hina was the perfect girl for that. My mind wandered again and Karin came to my mind. I threw up a little bit in my mouth. I wish Karin would just screw off. I was so fed up with her that I literally was ignoring everything she did.

I walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I stood there still, letting the water flow down my body. I felt my hands gently go down my sides. They were heading towards my lower area. I grabbed my dick and wrapped my hands around it. I began to rub slowly.

" Ah that feels so good." I whispered to myself

I began to rub faster as I threw my head back. My body moved backwards as it slammed against the shower wall.

" Hina…" her name slipped out as I continued .

" Yes.. Oh fuck!" I imagined humping her incredible body .

"HINA!" I cried out as I came all over in the shower.

I breathed deeply leaning against the shower wall. I then closed my eyes. I needed to tell Hina how I felt, there was no question. I need her. I hopped out of the shower and back into the bedroom to hear knocking on my door. It was Jugo and Suigetsu.

" SASUKE! Open up the door! We forgot our key!" They screamed.

I sighed as I quickly threw on some pants and I opened the door.

" Dude what have you been doing?! We've been standing here, knocking for 10 minutes! We decided to be nice and not break down the door." Suigetsu cried

" Shut up! Why does it matter what I've been doing? It's my business."

Suigetsu grinned. " I bet you were thinking about Hina"

I grit my teeth. " Why do say that ?"

"Dude I can tell you like her. You always stare at her, you look at her differently and treat her differently then the rests of us. You actually listen to her."

Jugo nodded in agreement

"Psh… Whatever. You're wrong."

" Oh so you wouldn't mind if I hooked up with her then? She's pretty sexy if you ask me" Suigetsu smirked

That pushed me over the edge. I grabbed Suigetsu by his shirt and smashed him again the wall as hard as I could. I glared at him with my sharingan activated." Don't you dare touch her you UGLY FUCKER! She deserves so much better than you! I swear to god if I see you touching her, I will kill you without hesitation!" I couldn't help but yell.

I looked at Suigetsu with pure anger. I wanted to wipe that stupid expression off his face.

" See, you do love her and you better make a move quick before Karin butts in again."

Hina POV. ***

I walked down the inn's hallway to the guys room. I was going to head out to the beach but I thought I would ask the boys if they wanted to come too. Once I got to the guys room I could hear yelling from the other side of the door. I put my ear against the door to try and hear what they were saying.

"Karin won't stop me from doing anything and you know what, I will tell her that I love her!"

My eyes shot opened and I could feel the tears coming. That was Sasuke's voice for sure and he did like Karin, he just admitted it.

"I'm so stupid, so stupid to even think I had a chance with him." I whispered to myself as I felt a tear flow down my check.

The door then flew open as it smashed against my head. I fell backwards hitting the floor hard. I rub my head slightly as I looked up to met a pair of onyx eyes and two other men

Sasuke's hand was on the door handle as he looked at me surprised.

" I'm ..I'm sorry I um" I began to stutter.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he lean downward towards me, looking concerned.

"Hey was she listening to our conversation? What did you hear!?" Suigetsu spat out as he questioned me.

Sasuke then gave me a look that just said oh shit. I guessed it was because he thought I knew about him liking Karin.

" I heard enough" I cried as i got up and dash down the hallway.

I couldn't think. This was so embarrassing. Of course he wouldn't like me like that. I'm such an idiot. I ran out of the inn and onto the beach, where I could be alone. Out along the beach shore there was a dock leading out to the sea. The ambled down the dock silently as I staring at my feet. The wind had calmed down and the sea was still as if it were paralyzed . I sat on the edge of the dock and dipped my feet into the water. It was nice and warm. I began to make small circles in the water with my feet.

"Hey"

The voice startled me as i jumped a bit. I looked back to see it was Sasuke who was standing right behind me . He was topless and wearing his pyjama bottoms. I looked away from him trying to pretend that he wasn't here but in reality, it was impossible for me to do that. He sat down beside me and watched me as I played with my feet in the water.

" Why are here, with me" I mumbled

"Am i not allowed to be?" Sasuke questioned

" Shouldn't you be with Karin?"

Sasuke POV ***

Karin? Wait, does she think I like Karin? I smiled to myself. She had no idea that I was actually in love with her. Hina was my everything and after killing Itachi all I wanted to do was to be with her.

Hina POV***

" Ya, I guess I should be with Karin, shouldn't I?" he smirked

I felt the tears coming again, but I held them in. I'm a strong girl, I can take this heart break. I loved him and my only wish was for him to love me back, but that was impossible now.

"She really cares about you" I managed to squeeze out. " She's a lucky girl."

" I feel like you care about me more." Sasuke looked down and smirked again..

What was he talking about?! I don't really understand where he is going with this.

" I'm mean.." Sasuke started to remove his pants. My mouth widened as I blushed. What was he doing? He was only left in his boxers. " If I were to say drown, I know no matter what you would be there to save me right?"

From out of no where Sasuke dove into the water and completely disappeared from my sight.

" Sasuke stop. What are you doing? I've seen you swim before."

I stare at the pitch black water. The water was still as if no life were within it.

"Psh" I rolled my eyes. How far was he going to take this.

It had been about a minute since he had gone under. I gulp as I gazed at the water bellow my feet.

" Sasuke?"

There was no answer.

"Sasuke! Stop, it's not funny!"

There was still no answer. I had a feeling as if my heart had just fallen out of my chest.

"Damn it!" I screamed as I took off my clothes leaving me in my bra and underwear. I dove into the water.

I searched for him underwater but I couldn't find him. I swam back up to reach the surface.

"SASUKE!" I screamed. Once again, there was no answer

I looked in every direction above the surface but he was no where in sight. I began to panic. What do I do? Is he actually gone? He couldn't have gone that easily. He can't be dead, he just can't be. All of a sudden I felt a hand grip onto my ankle. My heart skipped a beat as I was yanked under the water. I felt muscular arms wrap around me tightly. I felt a soft yet fit chest against my body.

"Sasuke." I whispered to myself.

I stared within his eyes and I felt like time stopped. The water around us made it seem as if we were both floating, as if there was nothing else in the world but us.

Finally, I felt a pair of soft lips gently press against my own. My eyes closed slowly as I followed his lead. His lips were so soft. His tongue pushed through my mouth as his arms gripped on to me tighter. Our tongues wrestled playfully yet lustfully and lovingly. Of course he won as he searched every inch of my mouth. The kiss slowed down and became more passionate. Sasuke broke free from the kiss and gave me a short peck on my lips. He then placed his forehead on mine. He left me breathless and wanting more.

I was out of breath and realizing this we both rose to the top of the water. Sasuke held onto me firmly but gently as we accelerated through the surface. We swiftly drifted over closer to the shore so we could stand within the water. Sasuke than looked at me with desired eyes. My cheeks flushed a deep red from his stare. The moon came out behind the clouds which allowed the moonshine to glisten upon his body. It showed me how beautiful and handsome he really was. He smirked, amused from my blush.

" Hina, I want to be with you. After I kill Itachi, for the rest of my life all I want to do is make you happy. You are the one I want to restore my clan..."

At that moment Sasuke's voice trailed off. He looked some what embarrassed as the colour pink creped upon his cheeks. Was Sasuke really blushing? I've never seen this side of him before. He looked downward towards the water and then back up meeting his eyes with my own. His look changed within seconds. When he had the redness within his face he looked rather innocence, almost timid. As Sasuke's eyes snapped back towards mine, a slow smirked appeared on his lips. He alluringly looked at me with enchanting eyes. They were irresistible and magnetic. He appeared brave and fearless.

My eyes widened. I finally realized what he meant with his last comment. This made me blush even harder. He gently grabbed my sides as he pulled me in close. He kissed me again as he pushed his tongue through my lips. The kiss started off slow and light. Our tongues played with one another. Sasuke's lips sped up and made the kiss deeper. He grabbed onto my hips and grinded them with his own. The water from the sea splashed up onto our bodies from the movements we were making. His mouth trailed off my lips, to my jaw line, and up to my ear. He licked my ear ever so softly and blew on it gently. Shivers crawled up my spine.

"I love you" He whispered.

I am in shock at the moment. That whisper, those words that escaped his lips left me speechless.

His lips caught mine again. Sasuke's hands slivered to my back and tried to unhook my bra. I grabbed his hand quickly. He gave me a worried look.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. " Are you not ready to do this? We can wait."

I was ready. It's just I was a virgin and Sasuke knew that. I had never let anyone touch me like this. If we are going to do it, I didn't want to do it here.

" Not here" I whispered

Sasuke gave me a small smile as he poofed us way into his hotel room. Lucky for us, Jugo and Suigetsu weren't in the room at the moment.

Sasuke was hold me bridal style as he placed me on his bed. It was so comfy. He ran over to the door and locked it. I looked at him as he stood at the edge of the bed. He was gorgeous. Sasuke crawled on top of my body making my face turn red. He smirked as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Let me show you how much I love you" He said biting his lip

His lips touched my neck. I let out a little moan as he finally unhooked my bra and threw it to the floor. He smirked into my skin. He began to kiss down my right breast. Sasuke caught my nipple in his mouth and sucked it softly being so gentle; licking and wrapping his tongue around it. His hand pinning my wrist against the wall and his other messaging my left breast. " Sasuke..." I breathed out. He continued as dry humped me hard. It felt so good. When he touched me it felt like someone was lighting sparks inside me. The way I said his name must have turned him on because the next thing he did shocked me.

He stopped messaging my one breast and shoved his hand into my panties. His fingers shot into me. I gasped. " SASUKE!"

" That's it baby, say my name." He kissed in-between my boobs. His other hand rubbing my side.

His fingers move inside my pussy. In and out. "Sa...uhhhaaa" I moaned. "S...Sasuke." He felt so warm. His body so firmly against me. I gripped onto the sheets and started to breathe heavily. Sasuke had now every finger except his thumb in me. His moved them and glided them within me as his thumb messaged my outer parts. He finally took his finger out of me and licked his fingers.

"You taste so good" He smirked as he kissed my stomach; my hands still firmly holding onto the sheets. His tongue traced down my body, coming to my panties. He dragged his tounge along the upper part of my underwear line before he looked up into my eyes. I nodded. He latched onto them and calmly removed my panties as he threw them to the floor along with where my bra had gone.

I was now completely naked in front of Sasuke. Embarrassed, my face flushed a light pink. I turned my head to my side, I didn't want to see him disappointed if he was. Sasuke caught my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful" He smiled as he gave me a peck on the lips.

He spread my legs and dragged his finger across my opening. I bit my lip in pleasure.

" You're so wet" He smirked as he bend down on his knees.

Sasuke licked up my thigh which lead up to my wet flower. I moaned loudly unable to hold it in. He grabs my waist and begins to kiss my wet centre.

"Oh..oh God...Sa...SA... SASUKE!"

He then stuck he's tongue in me and moved in and out. His tongue danced inside of me as his lips rubbed around my outer parts. His lips were smooth and his tongue was soft. My breathing was loud and so was my yelling. I screamed his name lustfully. I couldn't help it. I had never felt pleasure like this before. It was unreal as if it were dreamlike. I thrust my hips into him as his kissed my region. My lower area began to throb. The pleasure was coming to its climax. My inner walls tightened around his tongue.

" SASUKE!" I screamed as I came in his mouth.

After that, he quickly stood up and yanked off his boxers. I stared at his lower region to see that he was hard. Not only that but he was big.

Sasuke jumped back on top of me.

"Don't worry, we'll go slow." He breathed out to me.

I felt his hard member up against my leg as his mouth kissed me tenderly and slowly. This kiss felt more special then the other ones. It was more caring and loving. He held me firmly within his arms as he drifted his member along my leg towards my centre. Still kissing me he now had his sex just over my opening. He pushed in me gently; his forehead upon my own.

I bit my lip feeling the pain.

"...Ah..." I breathed out.

"Hina" He whispered gripping onto me with his enduring arms.

He pushed through a little more. I cried a little in pain. He kissed me again so i could try and forget about how painful it was. I was sore down there but he did his best on making sure I was alright. Honestly even though it was painful, it felt so amazing to be so close to him. Soon enough I felt ready for him to continue. I gave him a nod and he began to move in and out.

A moan escaped my lips.

" ..Sasuke..."

He smirked as he pushed into me again,

"H-Hina.." he moaned.

Sasuke started to go faster and harder as he banged me into the sheets; his hips grinding into mine. He had my hands pinned down above my head. You could hear our skin slapping against each others. Every time he fucked me I could feel his chest hitting and rubbing my boobs. Sasuke's hands wandered everywhere, touching me in places that I have never been touched.

"Harder Sasuke!, Harder!" I begged.

"Hina" He yelled at he humped me more roughly.

All of a sudden he flipped my over onto my stomach. He wanted doggy style. I went on my hands and knees as he positioned himself. He stuck his dick into my wet opening. He increased his speed. As he banged me, I could feel his balls slapping my ass. He groped my butt before he shoved two fingers in it.

"SASUKE" I screamed as he fucked me; his large dick moving in and out of me.

He reached around me and grabbed my boobs. He squeezed and played with them. Sasuke lifted my body so i was on my knees. Still humping me from behind, he kissed my neck. Using his tongue he licked up to my jaw line.

Sasuke then pushed me down on my back again and smashed his waist into me. He liked being in control. It was so hot and sweaty. I could see the sweat dripping down his face; his hair sticking his cheeks. He then buried his head into my neck,

" Come on baby, scream!"

"SASUKE!"

"Come on, louder!"

"SASUKE !"

I could feel his hard member was ready to cum and so was I. My inner walled wrapped around his dick, My climax was coming again and so was his.

"Almost there.." Sasuke breathe.

"SASUKE!" I yelled as I finally came.

"HINA!"

Sasuke came as well. He collapsed on top of me still trying to move in and out. I could feel our liquids smashing together.

He stopped and looked into my eyes. "I love you."

" I love you too Sasuke" I breathed out.

He held me tighter in his arms. We then heard a knock on the door. We both looked up to hear Jugo and Suigetsu.

"Hey you guys okay?" Jugo asked

"Ya, we heard screaming." Suigetsu yelled.

Sasuke smirked. " Boys, it looks like you will be sharing a room with Karin tonight."

He looked at me with loving eyes and held me close.

"You're mine, forever. I'm never going to let you go."


End file.
